Big Damn TableGR
by brandirandom21
Summary: 100 themes, 100 stories about this lovely set of characters. 6. Hours: "The whole world was on fire." End Game spoilers.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: If I was MoA, I would be calling Cartoon Network down in Atlanta and demand what the hell is going on. For real.

A/N: Big. Damn. Table. My god, I can't believe I'm doing this again xD I did this for Ben 10 two years ago, finished it in about one and a half. One hundred one-shots, one hundred themes. Yes. I know. Another one of those. Lina did a really excellent one not to long ago, and it just reminded me of Big Damn Table. There will be Holix. Brex. Maybe Sex? Eh. I don't know :D This is my fun little experiment, and I dearly hope that you guys enjoy this glorious ride with me :3

**Big Damn Table**

**1. Beginnings**

Soft, pink, tiny and _perfect. _

Absolutely perfect.

Her vision blurred, the beautiful baby boy now blots of soft color. His fingers reached out, lips parting to taste the air around him. Little sounds came out from his pink mouth as he searched for contact.

Her voice was caught in her throat, unable to escape. She felt the pain, but it was mere brushes here and there, only reminders of what miracle had occured just recently. This numbed the pain significantly, and she could focus on her child. She could still feel the connection, even after they cut the cord. It was so amazing, so surreal, just knowing this was her _son. _Hers. She gave birth to this beautiful child.

The drugs the doctors gave her were slowly taking their effect. She felt her eye-lids begin to droop. _I can't sleep, _she thought forcefully, rubbing her eyes to rid of the tears. She needed to see her baby with clear eyes. She needed to be strong.

The baby boy yawned, his body stretching. He had lived in a rather cramped space for the past few months. She smiled.

She had forgotten what it was like to hold such a precious life, feeling the different emotions and thinking of the various possibilites. Oh, how they were _endless_. He would be strong, handsome, outgoing, intellegent, focused, _successful. _Maybe he would enjoy soccer, swimming, running, or even American football. Or maybe he would prefer his studies. Preferably math or science. Elementary and secondary sciences were so general and dull, but once he joins high school, there were various to choose from: enviornmental, biology, chemistry, or ecology...

She sighed. She needed to enjoy this life _now. _She would worry about those trival things years later. She was thankful for this wonderful **beginning. **He was breathing, healthy, _alive. _

_"Welcome home Rex."_

* * *

><p>AN: And so it begins :D Review please? Probably wont get many, because everyone's pissed about the whole...Ninjago thing from Friday :/

BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW :D


	2. Middles

A/N: Yey I love all of you that reviewed and put this as a story alert/favorite :D So far, I've written ten out of 100 hundred one shots BUT since I haven't been able to because I can't sign into my account at school (eyetwitch), I'm only able to update on weekends. I really hope you guys enjoy this little one :D

**Big Damn Table**

**2. Middles**

She was in deep.

Quite literally.

Holiday looked up, seeing the the green landscape six feet above her. "Lovely." She glared at the ladder in front ofher, knowing this was yet _another _hunter's hole. This was the fourth time she had slipped through an innocent looking, thin bed of leaves, then landing-_hard_- on top of a dead animal. The stench of mud, decaying leaves and rotting flesh was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

The ear com buzzed. "_Another one?_"

She sighed, pressing on the ear com. "This is exactly why I didn't want to 'split up.' That doesn't usually work out for people." The four of them had been chasing an EVO in the surronding forest before Providence could get their hands on it.

"_I thought that was only in movies."_

"I happens in real life too." She slumped, feeling drained of energy. Then she snapped up, realizing she just sun deeper in the decomposing body. She groaned, sitting up straight again. She probably looked as bad as she smelled.

The monotone voce held a trace of amusement. "_I'm not too far behind." _She looked up again to see a lovely familiar face framed with shades.

"How did you-"

"Rex isn't too far away either. I was following close enough to him as back up, but when I heard a scream-"

She sighed. "Right."

He smiled, making her face flush in embarrassment. _Great. He'll never let this down. _Six began to descend down the stairs, stopping in the **middle **to offer his hand. She carefully sat up, trying to ignore the decaying animal beneath her feet. She was normally calm around dissections and decompositions, but _sitting _in a decomposing animal while maggots and God-knows-what crawling around, that girly squeamishness began to show.

And that squeamishness led to panic-a quick grip at his hand and pull to lift herself up caused the rotten wood of the ladder to snap. Then Six and Holiday came down with it.

The space was big enough to hold a deer, but not big enough to contain a 5'6'' woman and 6'2'' man.

Smelly, small, cramped, and dirty.

_Lovely. _

Holiday's face was mashed by Six's vest, her hands instinctly pushing out to breathe. She felt the weight of him, and the bones and skin of the animal beneath her. _Sweat leaves earth cologne flesh crawling- oh God, something's crawling on me-_S he gasped for breath, shooting up when Six finally lifted himself. "Are you alright?" Six asked, scooting against the wall to give her room. When she had enough space (which wasn't very much), she pushed her back against the wall, her knees pushing against his.

She felt mortified. "Shouldn't that be _my question_?" She looked up, sighing hopelessly. _Six feet under...of course._

"Wasn't your fault." He picked up a chunk of wood, examining it. "This ladder was too old to be used safely." Then he made a face, wrinkling his nose. "What...am I sitting on, exactly?"

"I don't know. Deer, rabbits...maggots, maybe?"

Six grunted, then tapped his ear com. "Rex?"

She listened in as well, met with panting. The EVO they had been looking for was obviously found. "_Kinda busy!_" The sound of Bobo's shouts were heard as well. "_Where are you? And where's Holiday?_"

"In a hole," Holiday answered.

"_Wha-_" Rex was hit.

"This is what happens when people split up Rex."

"_I thought that was only in movies__!" _Six gave her a knowing look, and she rolled her eyes. It was funny, how the two seemed to think alike at the most unoppurtune times.

"Yes Rex. _Horror _movies. Murders, slashers-"

"_OK, OK, not my brightest plan!_" Rex grunted again, then sighed in relief, when he blocked an attack. Then there was the whirl of a chainsaw and Six cleared his throat.

"No chainsaws Rex. We need it alive."

_"So what am I supposed to do?_"

"Tie it up."

Rex was quiet, then let out a long "_Ohhhhh...the whip?"_

"The whip," Six nodded in confirmation. "When you and Bobo are done, meet us. You have our coordinations?"

_"Yeah-meet you in a bit." _Rex snickered. "_Sounds like you two are having fun._"

Then he signed off. Holiday and Six exchanged knowing looks and sighed heavily.

This. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: just had to end it there xD


	3. Ends

**Big Damn Table**

**3. Ends**

How many would there be? How many would there by to keep him occupied, until he had enough?

_No. It was never enough. _

Soft, fragrant skin to surrond him. Long, smooth hair to run his fingers through. Long, silky legs to wrap around him. Gentle curves to captivate him. Caring touches to cherish. Female company was his sole comfort. Money was merely an invitation to reel them in. After an exhausting mission with battle wounds, or just after a long, unproductive day, he needed warmth and a breathless laugh in his ear.

He blamed _her._ Her short, ragged hair, her coy smirk, her gentle accent, her lithe body, her bold attitude, her fluid attacks and love of a chase; it all made him love her. Those flirtations of his were nothing elementary. They were _real_, meaningful. They almost grew up together in a small place, fighting over kills like fighting over food or games. He genuinely loved the woman, until the point where physical love took place.

Then she dropped him, like he meant _nothing_.

_He wouldn't like it. _The cigarette smoke had clouded his vision, coiling around him and choking him. Her silver eyes stared out the dirty, shattered window, her gaze in no particular search. _None of them would. They would see me as soft, like you. _Her eyes hardened at her words, then they met his. _I'm not going to lose my place, not to you. _

He had never known how fragile his human heart was until then. Any trace of that so called "softness"? Gone, _all gone. _There would be no mercy. His kills were more vicious and cold-blooded, the stabs and cuts deeper than ever before.

Then the women after every mission would be his prey, his escape from the gore and pay checks. He would listen to the life stories, hear the same sob stories about past sour romances and hopeful dreams. Then he would finally reach the girls' minds, get what he needed. Then he would be gone, and the woman would find herself in the hotel room alone, wondering where her lover had gone. If he found he liked the girl, he would allow one more fling-and he would never be heard from again. This was a never-**ending **problem, an _addiction. _

This, _this _would be a one nighter. She was a miserable one, too dependent. He could tell. Her hair was smooth, smooth as butter, but he could smell the straightening agents locked inside, along with an overwhelming scent of vanilla. The self-tanner came off on his fingertips, staining them bright orange. Her hair was too blonde, eyes too bright, and voice too breathy and seductive. The bites in his skin were too deep, too desperate. And now, she was tightly wound around him, her arms and legs vices. He wouldn't be able to keep this a one nighter if he didn't break free _now. _He snapped away, rolling off the bed and grabbing his clothes off of the floor. He yanked on his pants and shirt, then slipped into his boots, not bothering to tie them. He could hear the break in her snoring-she would notice he was gone.

His glasses remained on his face-they always stayed. He used them as another device to lure women in. _Maybe you'll see them one day._

_Never. _Never would a women be able to see those emotions in his eyes. Hurt, lust, happiness..._That _woman was the only one who had seen those eyes, seen his past, and she had torn him apart.

He couldn't remember where he was tonight. He went to the desk to listen in to what the man was telling the intoxicated couple over the desk. English, with a Hispanic tone..._Miami. The White Sand City. _

He flew city to city, state to state, country to country to find solace. It depended on the factors of where a mission was, or what he felt like (_French? Japanese? American?_). Yet he would find the same types, no matter what heritage or language. They were all the same: driven by their egos and lust. He supposed men were the same in some aspects, but more insensitive to such topics as love.

He walked into the chilly night, then froze. _Wait...it is night, right? _He checked his phone. 2: 52. He wasn't tired, from the all of the noise from the clubs and resturants. But he needed to make it to Detroit by tommorow afternoon: Dos needed to settle a score with a drug lord. Checking his phone again, he decided to stay and grab a cup of coffee. Then something stopped him.

_Six._

He froze._ One_. God, what would One think of him?

One had been on a vacation for a few months, resting from the mercenary business for awhile to catch up on life. He had left Dos to be in charge of the home, trusting everyone to keep calm while he was gone.

What would he say?

He would be disappointed in him, surely. He had once told him women are fragile beings. Their emotions are their largest, most dangerous weapon. And Six was using them, every single one of them to keep him satisfied.

It was pointless. Useless.

But he couldn't fight it. He needed a woman's touch, a woman's presence to keep him comfort.

It just wasn't fair.

Stepping into the coffeeshop, he was welcomed by the heavenly scent of coffee and vanilla, and the sounds of late night chatter. Small groups of people were joined in laughter and the buzz of caffeine kept them going. Then when he passed by tables, he felt the eyes of people hook onto his glasses. _Who does he think he is? _he could hear them thinking. _Is that supposed to be cool or something? _

Even the woman behind the counter looked at him suspiciously as she took his order. A few of the other girls either looked at him, mesmerized or scared. Too young, too fragile. Too dependent.

Then he realized-too dependent? He needed a woman who was _independent. _A working woman who didn't need a man to support her. He needed a challenge-

_No. I can't play these games anymore. _He paid for the coffee and sat down at a lone table to settle down. There was a loud guffaw at a large table of friends. He looked up to watch. They were muscular men, young and old, drinking coffee and on their laptops, sharing stories. One man, caught Six, smiled-not so much in a smug way, more pleasant- and whispered something to his group. Then the man waved him over.

_What? _He still remained at his lonely table, watching. Then the man laughed again, calling, "Yes, you!" Then the man pulled out a chair, gesturing towards it. Six rose an eyebrow at the friendly offer, but stood up anyway. Anything to keep his mind off of women. "Hey there."

"...hey," Six responded.

"You gonna take off those glasses?" a blond man asked with a joking smile. His Southern accent softened the question, making him sound hospitable, unlike Tres' rough Cajun drawl. Six felt himself relax a bit. The rowdy bunch actually loosened him up, and he hadn't a sip of his coffee.

"No."

The man who had called for him, patted the blond's back. "Ah, leave the guy alone." He offered a large hand. "Name's Knight."

"Six." He took his hand, nodding.

"Six..." Knight thought about it, letting the name sink in. Six was waiting for his loud guffaw again, but was instead met with another firm handshake. "Pleased to meet you Six."

* * *

><p>AN: just a little pre-nanite event, pre-Providence, pre-Holiday bit :3 Hope you guys enjoyed, and feel free to leave requests!


	4. Insides

**4. Insides**

_Beautiful. _

To be marked "beautiful", it has to be the best of the best-whether it be an animal, place, object or an idea. The ideology behind it all is rather complicating. There are different characteristics in various cultures to be considered ideally _beautiful. _There are different factors such as grace, charm, elegance and personality. In some cultures, intellect was highly considered to be beautiful on its own.

But here...here in this part of the world, beauty is not intellengence, or integrity, or even elegance. Physical appearance rules over wit and charisma. Here, if a woman is beautiful, life is handed to her on a silver platter. At the highest level, she is a successful business woman-or perhaps the wife of a successful business man. She may become an award winning actress, with men hanging on her every word and wrapped around her finger. At the lower level, perhaps she is content with being a stay at home mother, with lovely, happy children and a loving husband, living a peaceful white-picket-fence life.

This frustrated Rebecca Evelyn Holiday to no end.

As a child, she was down casted. Everyone in Miller Town is stereotyped to the simple life. The hard-working husband, the pretty little stay-at-home mother who bakes pies and leaves them on the window sill to cool, and the little children living comfortably. Miller Town was made to create jobs for men. There was construction, insurance agencies, hospitals and car shops for men, while women worked as teachers or waitresses. Rebecca was surronded by this thought that men were all knowing, strong, and the head of the household-_always. _

Rebecca confused her teachers-her intellegence peaked in second grade, when her interest in sciences and math grew due to watching National Geographic and Discovery channel on her television. Usually little girls dreamed of simple things-being pretty and popular, become a singer or an actress if they wanted to push themselves hard enough. No, Rebecca was different. She didn't care about her tan skin, her pretty green eyes or silky brown hair.

She wanted to be a scientist.

She wanted to explore the universe around her.

She wanted to cure diseases, prevent new ones.

She just wanted the world to be a wonderful place.

"If you like math and all of that, you can be a nurse," her father had told her when she came home with her report card. He was proud of Rebecca's efforts, but couldn't see anything furthur than a nurse.

A _nurse_? The ones that clean up vomit and blood from the floors, the one that took people's temperatures, and handed tools over to the doctors during a life changing surgery? _That nurse_?

No. It wasn't fair.

"You're just a fool," her mother had told her. Rebecca's father said she reminded him of Daisy Buchannan, a ditzy, gorgeous with no intentions of being something better than just a mother and a wife. "A beautiful, hopeful little fool. Do you see any other women hear becoming little scientists? How many famous female scientists are out there, huh? Name me just one."

She couldn't find her words then. But later on, she found herself thinking:

_That'll be me, Mom. The most famous female scientist in the world. I'll cure cancer and the common cold, I'll save the world. _Her mother was jealous. She was just a ditzy, beautiful blond woman, with two little girls and a working husband. She just sat on her butt all day, smoking cigarettes, wearing diamonds and watching Beverly.

She devoted time to her studies, ignoring the stares of boys in her classes and the snorting and tutting of other girls. When high school came, she devoured Chemistry, Physics and Biology textbook, learning the building blocks of life, how everything all came together. Her hair grew longer, her face hid from everyone else's view-but not from her teachers.

Her mother was furious when she received a letter from UCLA, an letter asking about her taking classes there, and how they were interested by her reports sent by her teachers. Rebecca was only sixteen then, just a junior. Her mother threw a fit, her father let her. Beverly hid behind Rebecca with wide eyes and Rebecca felt her blood boil. "You think this will _work_? You think your father wants to pay for the tuition of you going there? You don't need this extra _shit_, you just need to graduate high school, get married, have kids and die. That's what should happen, that's what always happens!" Then she broke down, sobbed and ran out of the room.

Her mother was brainwashed, not so much like her father. Her father liked the idea of UCLA. "You're a bright young woman." He touched Rebecca's face, seeing his wife's eyes, her high cheekbones. "You have a lot going on **inside **of that beautiful little mind of yours. You think you're ready for that?"

_Beautiful..._ Her face finally changed, her smile bright and wide. Her father always called her his "Little Girl," "Little Angel," "Pretty Girl," and never had once directed his attention to her intellengence. This was the very first he was accepting it all.

She wasn't ready for college, for all of the guys there, but she was ready to change those stereotypes. Show those snooty popular girls she was more than a loser, and to show those boys she wasn't just a sex object needing some polishing.

She was going to be a scientist. She was going to change the world.

_Just you wait and see._

* * *

><p>AN: Figured Rebecca needed some light :) Ah, I would really like some healthy critique. Yes, the whole "Aw this is cute," is nice, but I need advice. Construction of paragraphs and sentences, more emotion, less something, more something? You don't even need to review the story, just PM me if you would like to. Anything would be greatly appreciated :)


	5. Outsides

**Big Damn Table**

**5. Outsides**

When you see the **outside **world, everything is so bright. There is the blue of the sky and the white hot, blinding sun, whose heat pours onto your skin. You can taste the dry saltiness of the sand, and smell the open air of the desert. All of your senses are overwhelmed, because it's been so long...Yet the first thing comes to your mind is, "How can those guys where those stuffy uniforms in this place?"

This doesn't matter to you now, because she hugs you. Her hug as just as hot, just as stiffling, but you accept it anyway, wrapping your arms around her and hold her tight, because it has been _so long. _The lack of human contact is so assuring now. Just a few days ago, anyone who dared to touched her would be seeking an adrenline rush or just has a death wish. But now, human contact is _love. _Friendly, warm, assuring and real. You take in the softness of her cheek against yours, the light fragrances of something sweet and feminine.

"Do you like it?" she asks. "This place."

"It's too bright. And hot." She loosens at this and smiles gently at you. It still stops your heart every time she does so, because you've forgotten how beautiful she is. Your sister has grown up during college and six more years after that. But you smile back, even with your face hurting from laughing and smiling so much. "But it's really pretty out here."

"Isn't it?" she breathes. "Oh, Bev, you should see it at _night. _It's gorgeous, even more so when it's a new moon. There's all of the stars, so you can see the constellations. Oh, and you see just when the ground meets the sky over there-you can see the city lights." She sighs, drinking in the sunlight. As you watch her, the expression seems something that should be in _yours. _You should be drinking in the air, the sand, the heat...but you don't.

It's all still so new.

"I'm glad Knight could let you have a break from all of that testing." She sends you a warning look, one that makes you shiver. "There will be more but...I figured it would be nice for you to be outside, see where I've been working."

"It is really nice Rebecca. Thank you." Knight...another shiver passes through you. He reminds you of a cranky old man. He snaps, he mumbles, he glares at you like you are a child. Maybe because, mentally, you are. You have a vocabulary and reading level of a fourteen year old, when in fact you are an adult. He tells you these tests are vital, but really, how many is enough? How many needles will be poking into your skin, how many physicals will be enough until you are finally _free_?

But you're free now. Maybe not for long, but right now at this moment of time, you are a free person. A human.

* * *

><p>AN: Watched Mind Games Part 2 D: So sad to see this show gone, but this ending gives sooo much hope for a sequel in the future! :D And no comment on the Holix T.T Kind of wanted to tear MoA a new one...(perks up) BUT. ANYWAY xD

Kind of wanted to do something for Bev :) Review, tell me if you liked it!


	6. Hours

**Big Damn Table**

**6. Hours**

He sat there.

Sat there.

_Sat there. _

The television was loud with the news of the world-wide miracle. The microwavable pizza sat on the kitchen counter, cooling down to an undesirable temperature, as he ignored it. His phone rang with text messages, phone calls-receiving and missed-and voice messages. The whole world was on fire.

There would be people crying. Laughing. _Celebrating. _

While he sat on the couch, watching the news with the most dumbstruck expression and stomach felt as if it was filled with cement.

Rex had used the weapon he so feared from before. He cured people, _saved _them. They could finally go to their loved ones, be free to do what they had waiting for the past several years: to breathe in fresh air, to walk in human skin.

All while Noah sat on his living room couch, studying for his SATs in June. Rex was the ultimate hero, the God. Noah was an average junior in Benjamin Franklin High, trying to enter into the college of his dreams.

This was it then.

Rex cured the world.

Everyone was human again.

…_Now what_?

He felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He shook his head, swore at himself. "You should be happy for him. He did what the world was waiting for-what _you _were waiting for. What are you so damn miserable about?" He tried to pick up his study guide-but it slipped out of his clammy hands and fell onto the floor. He sat there, shaking.

Why was he so damn _normal_? He could have been there with Rex, fighting along with Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, even the whole god damn _Providence _with White Knight. To just feel a part of the organization when the bad guys were stopped and the good guys were the victors-his life would have been complete.

He could tell stories to Claire, to his parents, to his future children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren—but he couldn't because he wasn't there. Just studying the same damn vocabulary he had learned in his sophomore year, just because he wanted to be s_ure. _Funny how things work out.

Slumping against the couch, he looked at the clock below the television. It had been **two **hours now. Strange how time passes…

Now what…?

Now what…

The phone rang again.

_Rex._

He let it ring; let it reach the voice message system. "_Dude, okay, I don't know where you've been, but you've got to check out the news. Or hell, come to Providence. Black Knight and Consortium free." _A bragging laugh. "_And you wouldn't believe who's here-oh, gotta go. White wants to talk to me. You better get your ass over here dude!"_

Noah sighed. _Wasteful. _He could have done so much more.

But he didn't.

The doorbell rang.

He didn't want to answer the door. Let them wait, or at least come back later if it was so important. Then there was her voice.

"Noah? I know you're in there. I called you about four times already. Answer the door!"

Claire.

Sighing, he got up from the couch. Better now than getting a break-up text saying how he didn't answer the door and ignored her phone calls.

He opened the door, seeing her holding a large stack of books. She sighed with relief. "Oh thank God." She collapsed onto his chest, letting all of her weight fall on him. The weight of her and the books caught his breath in one fell swoop as he caught her. "Jesus, you don't know how worried I was. I thought you were with Rex and-"

"I wasn't," he mumbled. She sounded so…relieved. "I was studying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to see if you can study with me."

He froze. "Study?"

"Um…yeah? Study." She lifted up a book for him to see the title. _SAT Math for Dummies and other Things. _"You're the math whiz. I'm the science whiz. You're the Shakespeare of essays. I'm the Dr. Seuss of essays."

"You…didn't hear about what happened? You aren't jumping for joy right now." Did he realize how stupid he sounded at the moment?

"I was happy. For awhile." She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "It took twenty minutes for the media to overuse the miracle cure for EVOs. It'll be like that, and it'll get worse when they get their meaty, biased hooks on Providence. And more so when they get to Rex." She perked up then. "So. Study?"

He was quiet for a bit, processing what was just given to him. She was already tired of the news? She wanted to study…with him…

So. He wasn't alone in this.

She frowned. "Or we can sneak off to Providence, try to talk to Rex and the others, if that's what you want."

"No, no, no!" A sudden franticness took over him and he shook his head wildly. "I would love to study."

She rose an eyebrow and smiled, walking into the house.

Normal…normal was okay.

A/N: Sorry you guys D: Seriously, it took me forever to figure out how to do "Hours" and none of them seemed to work out the way I wanted them to. Hope you still liked it, and feel free to leave any critique of some sort :)


End file.
